


我们只能紧紧相拥

by Byebyelullaby



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byebyelullaby/pseuds/Byebyelullaby
Relationships: Denji/Pochita (Chainsaw Man)
Kudos: 9





	我们只能紧紧相拥

电次对着山谷大喊：有——人——吗——

在一阵回音之后，另一种陌生的声音出现了，不是同伴也不是野兽，那是不属于任何生物的声音。电次迈不开步子，好像被冻住了一样。不详的预感像闪电劈中了他，他终于想起有谁曾经告诉过他，在高山上大喊可能会引起雪崩。高处发生崩塌，无尽的白色涌向他，电次无处可逃，被裹入其中，随着雪堆一起无可避免地向下坠落。也许就要这样死掉了，可他突然想到糯米糍，世界上最大的糯米糍。在失去意识之前，他好像看到了太阳，阳光从来照不进这个地方，这里总是冷的，被久远累积的雪覆盖，但他相信那颗滚烫光明的水果糖就是太阳。

电次是被啵奇塔拱醒的。啵奇塔看他醒了，哒哒地跑向山洞的出口。光亮晃了他的眼睛，让他为之流泪。啵奇塔又跑回来，对他摇动几下拉环尾巴。电次立刻就能明白，这是叫他出去看看的意思。电次揉着眼睛往外走，身体异常酸痛。他想不起自己做了怎样的梦，也许是被不知名的怪兽追赶，每一次他都想不起来自己是在做梦，只能在没有终点的噩梦里拼命奔跑。

今天没有下雪。电次第一次在这里见到太阳，发白的太阳。潜意识里他觉得太阳该是更鲜亮的颜色，也该更温暖。他搓了搓手，就算是晴天，这里仍然寒冷，雪也没有融化。电次问啵奇塔，啵奇塔，你说世界上会不会只剩下我们两个了啊？啵奇塔抖了抖身上的雪，无意中甩在了电次脸上。电次打了个激灵，摸着啵奇塔的背部说，想那么多干嘛呢，该吃早饭了。

早饭是干巴巴的压缩食物，水壶里的水所剩无几，电次喝了一口，又把剩下的倒在手心里。他招呼啵奇塔过来喝水，顺手抹下它嘴边的食物残渣填进自己嘴里。可不能浪费食物啊，就算是这么难吃的东西也一样。电次点燃火柴，准备煮一些雪作为储备。在找到那几盒火柴之前，他总是直接抓一把雪就吞进去，等待冷意在身体里蔓延，他的胃从来不在意，冷水并不比过期食物更可怕。现在他学会挥霍，每次点燃火柴都要许一个愿望，希望能和啵奇塔吃到好吃的，希望能遇到其他人，希望能见到春天。春天是什么样的呢？他悲哀地发现自己已经不记得了，花是什么颜色的，啵奇塔，像你一样的颜色吗？啵奇塔刨开一层雪，忽然发出了兴奋的汪汪声。

电次也跑过去看，在啵奇塔肚子下面摸到一个小盒。是一只收音机，竟然还能用，只是收不到任何节目。电次在沙沙声里点燃了另一根火柴，为什么有了太阳却觉得更冷了呢？他将身体缩成一团，水已经烧开了，啵奇塔咬了咬他的衣服，提醒他快去灌水。

电次又去拾了更多可以点燃的东西。啵奇塔在前面奔跑，每次发现什么都像发现宝藏。他们走得累了，电次就抱着啵奇塔睡一会儿，难得做了好梦。他们在寻宝时发现了糖、盐和面粉之类的原料，啵奇塔对着面粉打了个喷嚏。他打开玻璃罐，用手指蘸着果酱吃，啵奇塔很小心地去舔他的手指。然后他们又一次在饥饿中醒来。

电次堆了一个小雪人，说这是啵奇塔。电次背对它生火，啵奇塔困惑地瞅着那个奇形怪状的雪人，后退几步又冲上去，大事不妙，雪人的头被锯开了。啵奇塔想要把它修整成电次的形状，却越锯越小，最后只剩下一小颗白色心脏。

电次想，为什么今天会这么冷呢？他不断地把能够燃烧的东西放进火堆里，树枝用尽了，还剩下什么呢？他找到一张照片，那是童年时拍摄的全家福。他坐在父母之间，好像又回到了温暖的家里。照片从他手中脱落，在火中逐渐变得焦黑。还有不知道是谁留下的日记本，电次已经看了好几遍，也毫不犹豫地扔进去。收音机呢？扔进去会爆炸的吧。寒冷始终没有消失，为了取暖电次几乎烧掉了一切，最后终于什么都不剩了。我们只能紧紧相拥，电次抱着啵奇塔的时候在想：原来我怀抱着一个小小的太阳。


End file.
